Shoes for children many times can lack a fun theme and/or three dimensional design. Children enjoy exploring and learning about new things. In particular, many children have a love of animals and characters, and like to learn about them.
A need exists for shoes that have three dimensional, fun themes. In particular, a need exists for shoes that have a three dimensional animal or character figure integrated into them. A further need exists to make a three dimension animal/character shoe that also makes imprints.